tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Dusty
This page is for the original Dusty, Ronald Tadur. For the Jeffrey "Dusty" Paquette, see Specialist Paquette. For the Autobot, see Dust Devil. The desert is one of the most unforgiving environments to send soldiers to. Often, there is a need for one specialist to take on survival responsibilities. Dusty has taken the responsibility without question. At a young age, he has fell in love with the desert. To him, it is the last true frontier. Clean, pure and unforgiving. He studied desert ecology while working as a refrigerator and air-conditioner repairman. When he signed up in the Army, he was the only one who really enjoyed his training at Fort Bliss, Texas. Already proficient in desert survival, he has also trained to be fluent in Arabic, Hebrew and has some working knowledge on Kazakh and Khalka language. The blistering heat of the day, freezing cold nights, snakes, scorpions, sheet lightning, dust storms, sand, none of these faze Dusty. They just make him feel at home. Dusty is a Qualified Expert in the M-16, M-14, M-1911A1, and M-60. "It's not enough nowadays to have a rapid-reaction force responsive instantaneously to explosive situation in far flung corners of the globe. That force must be capable of surviving in a diverse array of hostile environments to accomplish its objectives. If that means having one expert for every type of environment on every team to take on survival responsibilities on that terrain, then so be it." History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: From an early age, Dusty loved the desert, considering it "clean, pure and unforgiving", unlike his home town, Las Vegas, which is always willing to give you a second chance. While working as a refrigerator and air conditioner repairman, he studied desert ecology nights. He eventually enlisted in the Army and was quickly assigned to the G.I. Joe team. Dusty's friendly and easy-going nature makes him friends easily, but out in the field, fighting his enemy, Dusty is extremely tough and dangerous. In one of his earliest missions with the Joe team, Dusty and the Joes' computer expert, Mainframe, were sent into the Middle East to investigate the possibility that a Cobra Terror-Drome was built in the area. After helping plan an ambush for the group of rebels fighting against the oppression of Colonel Sharif, the two Joes were assigned a very young guide named Rashid. Rashid showed nothing but disrespect toward Mainframe, who he thought was nothing but a computer expert. Dusty knew that Mainframe had been a soldier for years before learning about computers, and scolded Rashid for his attitude toward the veteran. During their trek across the desert at night, Dusty single-handedly fought four bandits and won, returning back to camp with their rifles. Dusty later returned to the Middle East, this time traveling to the nation of Trucial Abysmia. He and Outback were leading what was supposed to be a simple operation to blow up a hidden weapons cache in the desert. The mission was to serve as a training mission for two newly-recruited Joes, Lightfoot and Mangler. To their surprise, the Joes found themselves under attack by members of the Trucial Abysmian army. The four Joes were captured, and the unit's overzealous political officer Aman tortured Lightfoot until he revealed the Joes' plans and the location of the weapons cache. Mangler angered Dusty by calling Lightfoot a coward and yelling at him for not being tough enough to withstand the torture. Even while handcuffed, Dusty silenced the hot-headed Joe with a swift kick. Most of the army unit left to find the weapons, with the unit's commander, Captain Yusif staying behind to execute the Joes. Yusif had tried to stop Aman's brutality and now let the Joes free, giving them a chance to find their way to a friendly port. The Joes decided to head for the cache anyway, and traveled across the desert with no vehicle and little food. Dusty's knowledge of desert survival made certain the Joes reached their goal. The Joes completed their mission, though Mangler was killed insuring his teammates' escape. A short time later, Dusty was at the Pit when Cobra's first Star Viper infiltrated the Joes' headquarters in Utah and escaped with a top secret electronic "black box". The incident eventually led the Joes into the Cobra Island civil war. Dusty was one of the few Joes who were not part of the operation. When the members of the team were unrightfully taken into custody, he and several other Joes went underground. Dusty was one of the Joes who helped organize a mission to rescue Hawk and General Hollingsworth when they were arrested for acting without orders and entering the civil war. During the rescue, Hawk and Hollingsworth were cleared of all charges and the corrupt generals responsible were exposed. Dusty later saw to the security of the desert surrounding the Pit in Utah. He and a groups of Joes fought Cobra vehicles transmitting signals inside the Pit to previously brain-washed Joes, Clutch and Rock & Roll. The transmissions "activated" the Joes' programming, telling them to attack their teammates. Clutch and Rock & Roll overcame the brain-washing and Dusty and the Joes out in the desert beat the Cobra invaders. The Battle of Benzheen was the Joes' biggest operation yet. Nearly the entire team -- including Dusty -- participated in a war against Cobra on the side of the Middle Eastern nation's Emir. In a battle in the streets of Benzheen's capital, Dusty watched in horror as his close friend Sneak Peek was gunned down by Cobra troops while saving a child who had been pushed into the line of fire by a Cobra Viper. Dusty remembered promising Sneak Peek's mother that if anything ever happened to her son, he would bring him home. Despite his promise, Stalker ordered Dusty to stay under cover and not risk anymore lives to retrieve the obviously dead Joe. When the time came to retreat, Dusty disobeyed Stalker's orders and hefted Sneak Peek's body over his shoulder before following the retreating Joes. He managed to make it back to base without being slowed down by his friend's body. Stalker never reported Dusty's actions. Before the war had ended several more Joes had died. After the war, Dusty fullfilled hi promise, returning his friend's body to the United States, for burial at Arlingtn National Cemetary, standing at Sneak Peek's Mother's side though the Funeral. Some time after the Battle of Benzheen, Dusty was one of a group of Joes that defended Destro's Trans-Carpathian castle from a Cobra assault. Afterwards, Hawk and Lady Jaye were stuck in the midst of Borovia's civil war while trying to find a way to get the Joes' out of Eastern Europe and back home. The rest of the group -- including Dusty -- learned that their teammates were in trouble and illegally entered Borovia's capital to rescue them. Dusty remained on the Joe team until it was shut down in 1994, and continued his military service. MUX History: When the G.I. Joe team was Reinstated in 1997, so was Dusty. Dusty has been promoted to E-5 (Sergeant) and remains on Active Duty with the Joes. In 2013 Dusty encountered Mirror Temera while investigating a mysterious robot corpse in Washington state, and brought Temera back to the Pit, vouching for her desire to change her evil cannibalistic ways. In 2015 Sneak-Peek reappeared, and the intel he'd collected was used to capture Darklon and disrupt his weapons-dealing business. However, many Joes, including Sneak-Peek's former best friend Dusty, reacted guardedly to Sneak-Peek's sudden resurrection after being lied to for decades. In 2016 Sneak-Peek's mother died peacefully of a stroke. Dusty went with Sneak-Peek to Maine to claim the body. In 2017 Sneak-Peek was sent to Washington, DC, to spy on Cobra's activities in the White House. Dusty went with him as his backup. OOC Notes Dusty's Real Name, Ronald W. Tadur has been sometimes reported as Ronald W. Rudat, thanks to a Two Part Episode of the Cartoon, The Traitor Part 1&2. (Someone at the Cartoon Company couldn't read Larry Hama's Filecard...) * Probably a cover name so Cobra wouldn't be able to track down the Tadurs afterward. ;) BZero (talk) 17:21, November 3, 2012 (UTC) * Dusty has a younger brother, and a gay nephew. * Dusty has married, then divorced. It was amicable. They still go out. They have a college-age daughter together. File Information File Name: Tadur, Ronald W. Undercover Alias: Ronald W. Rudat SN: 371-11-RT05 Grade: E-5 (Sergeant) Birthplace: Las Vegas, Nevada Primary Specialty: Infantry Secondary Specialty: Refrigeration and Air Conditioning Maintenance Logs /Posts 2013 * March 28 - Dusty reports bringing Mirror Temera back to the Pit 2015 *March 24 - "Attack on Abd al-Baset" - The Joes launch an attack on al-Baset’s compound in Tobruk. In late 2015, Dusty was given the surprise of his life when he learned that his best friend, Sneak Peek, survived the attack that allegedly killed him, nearly 20 years ago. Sneak Peek rejoined the Joes and was met with a much different G.I. Joe than when he left. With new Joe members, and members who had since long since moved on from Sneak Peek's death, the task was pretty much bestowed upon Dusty to re-acclimate his friend to life in 2015. 2019 * February 5 - "G.I. Joe Strikes Back" - Cobra attempts to expand their territory in the United States, but G.I. Joe has a surprise in store. * July 19 - "America Burning Finale" - The Joes put their plan into action to rid America of Cobra. Players Dusty was temped by fyrestorm8 in 2001, but is now available for application. In the meantime he was temped by Bzero in 2013, and by SpikeWitwicky starting in 2015. Gallery Dusty1.jpg Dusty2.jpg Dusty3.jpg Dusty4.jpg dusty5.jpg dusty6.jpg dusty7.jpg dusty8.jpg dusty9.jpg|Traitor? Or Undercover? Preferred Vehicles * Night Rhino (2002) References * Action Figure @ YoJoe.com * filecard @ YoJoe.com * 2002 Figure Category:Active Category:available Category:Characters Category:Desert Patrol Squad Category:GI Joe Category:FCs Category:Humans Category:Tiger Force Category:US Army Category:Male Characters